Moondust
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Prudence Jewel, Topanga Lawerence's cousin comes to town. After witnessing her father murdering her mother Pru is forever changed. Pru is described as a bitter, nonchalant teen who believes she doesn't belong to anyone. What happens when Shawn begins to really like Pru and wants to figure out what she's all about? What if Pru begins to feel the same? She does what she does best,run
1. Feed me diamonds

**A/N: I've always wanted to write a OC character for Shawn...and this is it. Due to the lack of transcripts out there I can't do episode by episode unless someone else knows where I can get all of season three? My OC, Prudence Jewel is introduced in episode 3 of season 3 :) She is Topanga's cousin on her mother's side...hence why they don't have the same surname. Prudence "Pru" is described as a bitter, sarcastic, nonchalant, stand offish teen who is obsessed with alternative music, food, and the piano. Don't let that bit of information sum her up because she most definitely has her demons...(SIDE NOTE: I'm picturing Bella Hadid as Pru...if you hate when author's tell you this then don't google her...just keep readin' just keep readin'.)**

* * *

_A look, a glance, a gesture, can mean everything and nothing._

_A sediment adrift in crystal blackness._

_I won't pursue, I want you, but I can't stop._

_I'll let the world make its decision, no matter the consequences.  
_

_What's the good in being good?_

_- MNDR, "**Feed Me Diamonds" (RAC REMIX)**_

* * *

It was a Sunday night...you usually know how that goes. The new school year just started, three weeks in and Pru was sent to live with her godparents. She was eleven years old when she watched her father murder her mother, Pru noticed the change in her father right after he received a new job. At the time she didn't know that her father was in the mob...how would she know that at eleven? What she did know was that her father was doing something illegal. Whatever it was that he was doing he washed her with gifts and her mother would always force her to get dressed up for the fancy gatherings at his bosses extravagant house. Now, Pru's parents were complete opposites her father was a hot headed bad boy and her mother was raised in a overly strict Christian home. Good thing about her parents, they made sure that Pru came first in whatever situation that made.

_Pru came home from school one afternoon a little late since she received detention for breaking a kids nose since he was picking on a kid with special needs. She knew that her parents wouldn't be upset with her, her parents always told her to stick up for herself and friends. Although this bully picked on everyone including Pru herself, she couldn't stand to see Joshua (the kid with special needs) to get on the bus crying everyday. Pru never talked to anyone she flew solo in sweet North Carolina because her parents told her that no one was to be trusted. Her mother wasn't as strict as her parents were to her but she did have a moments where she wanted Pru to express herself but still act like a lady._

_Pru thought highly of her parents, she respected them and trusted them until that afternoon. Her dad's expensive shiny black car sat in the driveway...he was never home early. Pru ran up the steps of her house to see the front door cracked open, she heard yelling. Pru quietly went up to the front door and peaked through. Her parents were in each others faces screaming about something...Pru still didn't understand what they were saying to this day. Her mother was always naturally pretty...something she handed down to Pru as well. That afternoon she looked dressed up and ready to go, there were suitcases in the large entry way. The table and the flowers on top of it was knocked over. Her mother's creamy skin was covered in purple and black bruises, tears were running down her face with her make-up smeared. Her mouth was bleeding as she screamed at Pru's father, he smacked her to the floor and held her arms above her head. Her head turned to the side as she caught Pru's eyes, she mouthed, "I love you, run Pru." And two gunshots went off, Pru let out a scream dropping her backpack and took off running down the front yard with her father screaming her name._

Pru snapped herself out of her thoughts from going any further...she didn't need to go back to her past, she didn't live there anymore. She pushed her covers back and left her attic bedroom. She made her way into the kitchen and pulled the note off of the fridge to see a note from her Uncle and Aunt saying they went over to a friends for dinner. Topanga was out with Cory, so that meant that Pru had the whole house to herself. Smiling to herself she balled the note up and threw it into the trash making her way to the family room where her favorite instrument was, the grand piano. Slipping her glasses on, she looked over the half finished sheet of paper she was working on. She placed the sheet of paper back on the easel and begin to play what she wrote, chewing on her lip and erased some notes and replaced them with notes that fit better. That's how Pru spent her sunday evening...hiding her pain within her piano keys.

* * *

In the backroom of Chubbie's Cory and Topanga were on a date. Cory is teaching Topanga to shoot some pool, so as she holds and aims the stick, Cory does so behind her with his arms around hers.

Giggling Topanga says, "Cory, stop."

Cory smiles in return, "Alright, alright. Nice level stroke. Just kiss the cue ball."

Topanga glances up at Cory, "Softly."

Cory stares into Topanga's greenish eyes as he coaches her, "Very softly," He demonstrates; Topanga kisses his cheek so the stroke goes haywire, shooting upwards and knocking the balls all over the table. Cory taps the table embarrassed, "Uh… I'm thinking darts. Alright, now…"

He walks over to the to a shelf, takes a few darts, and turns to the dart board.

"The key to this game is to be very gentle and let the air do the work."

Topanga walks over to Cory with raised eyebrows, "Like this?" She stands on her tippy toes to blow into Cory's ear as he tries to throw the dart. Cory giggles and misses the board completely, instead throwing it through the doorway into the dining area. A man from the dining area shrieks in pain. Cory winces as he calls out to the guy, "Sorry!"

He turns to Topanga, "Uh, maybe it's safer if we just talk."

Nodding Topanga answers, "Yeah, no one ever got hurt talking."

The two walks towards some chairs, Topanga holds her arms which Cory takes notice of.

"Oh, um…" He starts pulling off his jean jacket, "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Here," Cory drapes his jacket over her shoulders.

Topanga smiles up at Cory, "The perfect fit."

Cory smiles back, "Yeah, just like us."

Topanga puts her arms in the sleeves, " Y'know, Cory, I wasn't sure what to expect, but moving from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend has been real easy." She says as she takes a seat on a nearby chair.

Cory does the same while smiling, "Yeah, fun," He leans in for a kiss before breaking it to say, " I think it's because we've been such good friends for so long."

Topanga leans close, "So, Cory? Are you feeling what I'm feeling?"

"I think I am. Topanga?"

"Yeah?"

In all seriousness Cory gazes into Topanga's eyes, the girl he's known since he was born...if that make sense. He knows why he's been so scared to ask Topanga out at the beginning of the school year, he knows why she irritated him with her smarts for all these years.

"I love you."

It's because he loved her.

There was a long pause as Topanga looks floored and Cory tries to maintain a smile.

"Did you hear what I said?" Cory asks her as he tries to catch her eyes.

Topanga pulls her eyes away from her folded hands in her lap, uncomfortable she gets up, "Yes. Can we go now?"

Cory looks confused but slowly nods his head and follows after his new girlfriend.

* * *

Later that night Topanga rushes into the house, she always came home fifteen minutes before her curfew. It was nine, her parents cars were both in the driveway and there were only two lights on. She made her way through the kitchen and heard piano music playing, her mind was clouded with what Cory just said. They_ just_ decided to be together and now he said he loved her? Topanga liked Cory for a long time but she didn't know anything about love...she was only fifteen. She was in love with Justin Timberlake and Patrick Swayze. This was all too much, she knew Pru would give her advice...Topanga didn't know why but ever since she was a little girl Pru was always someone to talk to no matter how many times they moved. It was unfortunate that Pru lost her family at eleven years old...she was then put into foster care until her family received news that Jeanette was murdered by Pru's father Zack. Something inside of Pru changed, Topanga noticed she was still PJ to her but she knew that there was something inside of her that needed fixing.

Topanga walked through the kitchen and around the corner into the living room to see her dad fast asleep on his favorite living chair. The teen smiled at the sight and decided not to wake him, she pulled a blanket out of the side closet in the hallway and draped it over her father. She turned the tv off from the latest baseball game and quietly made her way up the stairs and followed the symphony. Topanga leaned against the large archway to get a good look at her cousin who became her sister once again. She sported her light mint green glasses that hung on the middle part of her nose, her face was hard to read but her body softly swayed as she tapped on the piano keys as the song slowly started to come to a end. Her dyed jet black hair was pulled out of her face for once into a braid, she looked lost in the music something Topanga knew. No one ever bothered Pru when she was in her piano zone but Topanga needed some girl time.

Shortly after Pru finished off her song, bit her lip and scribbled something at the top of the music sheet.

"Hey, PJ." Topanga said coming into the room.

Pru gave Topanga her signature sweet smile where her cheeks molded into her eyes, "Hi. How was your night out with Cory?"

Topanga blew out a breath making her lips poke out as she dropped down on the couch. Pru grabbed her finished sheets and made her way over to the sofa next to Topanga, "That bad...wow I would of thought it went great since you never shut up about the curly headed brownie."

Topanga laughed, "Before we talk about my problems with Cory...tell me about your music. Did you finally finish the song? It sounded beautiful."

Thats one thing Pru loved about Topanga she wasn't self centered, she always wanted to help and she meant well but sometimes she needed to but out of things depending on what it was. Topanga also didn't always talk about herself like Pru knew her "friend" used to do when she was in foster care for three years.

Pru nodded, "I finally finished it! I decided to call it '_Divenire_'. I'll play it for you sometime, I promise. Now before we talk about about Cory, let's get some tea and leftover scones I brought from the bakery?"

Topanga stood up following Pru out of the family room, "Then its off to bed for the both of us because you always have trouble getting up in the morning."

Pru gasped, "I mean who wants to get up early for school when I can just lay on the floor and never get up."

The two cousins went into the kitchen, made tea and ate some scones while Topanga told Pru how the date went. She went through every single detail and to every flirt that went on between the two. Topanga told Pru how Cory ended up telling her that he loved her and she didn't know how to feel about it. Pru could just give her the cold hearted answer but she knew that Topanga truly cared for Cory it was normal for the three words to drop eventually. The two knew each other since forever Pru was just surprised that Cory was the first to drop those three little words...mockingly Pru 'awed' once Topanga told her but she really did think it was cute. Pru told her what any friend would have told her, "It's okay to be scared...Cory wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. Just say it back when you're ready and when you mean it, not just because he said it first."

Topanga took her words into consideration and cleaned up the two mugs before following Pru up the stairs. Topanga leaned in for a hug to thank her best friend, Pru hesitated but hugged her back. Topanga didn't hold onto her for too long knowing that bothered Pru, they separated and went their own ways to their bedrooms quickly falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Prudence Jewel was known for having weird sleeping habits, she slept in or didn't sleep at all. She did fall asleep pretty early that Sunday night but she did take three naps since she stayed in all day. She woke up quite early but forced herself out of bed to get ready for school, she usually didn't wear dresses but she didn't feel like wearing jeans since it was her time of the month. So she pulled on her favorite floral vintage patterned dress and some white converse. She sported a french tail and wore no makeup like the other chicks at school, since Pru was the new kid there was a lot of talk about her especially from upperclassmen and other girls but this was never Pru's first time being the new kid. She grabbed her frye brown shoulder bag and made her way down the steps and down the hall to Topanga's bedroom, "Pangz are you up?" She called knocking on the door.

"Um...yeah! You can go on to school before me...I'm going to be a little late."

Frowning Pru crossed her arms, "Are you trying to avoid Cory by going a little late because if you are-"

"No! No," Topanga opened the door she didn't look to well, there were bags underneath her eyes and her hair was frizzy, "I'm just not feeling a little too well...don't worry I'll be there before the bell rings for homeroom. Just go, I don't want you being late on the account of me."

Pru stared at her with slits in her eyes she knew Topanga. She was probably still thinking through what Cory said to her but if she said she was fine then she wouldn't hover. She shrugged her shoulders and fixed her bag on her shoulders, "Okay. If you say you're fine...I'll catch you later then." And she left the hallway making her way down the steps.

Pru made it into the kitchen in search of food...she was always hungry. She noticed her Aunt, Chloe watering some flowers in the sun room. Her blonde wavy hair was pulled back as she rushed into the kitchen, "Good morning, Prudence."

Pru scrunched up her nose, "Is it? I mean it is Monday."

The woman smiled at her niece, "Oh come on...you're hardly the new kid anymore. You did grow up here before so I don't really know why people consider you the new kid. Anyways, I know Topanga needs a ride since I'm working from home today...so-"

Pru nodded her head at her Aunt, "It's fine, I have my moped, remember?"

Her aunt frowned, "You're gonna get hurt on that one day Pru...I don't like it."

Pru leaned against the island counter, "Well I love little 'ol Roxie...since you guys said no to getting me a motorcycle for my birthday this past summer you guys granted me with Roxie."

The woman held her hands up, "Okay, Okay. No need to get defensive. I brought you a muffin from that bakery you talk about so much. Try and have a good day at school please."

Pru's mouth watered at the sight as she snatched the muffin out of her aunt's hand, she bit into it tasting the chocolate goodness. She thanked her aunt and said, "Can't make you any promises...love ya, bye!"

* * *

Pru made her way into John Adam's High ignoring all the stares, it's been a few weeks into school and she didn't understand what was so fascinating about her. She ignored everyone and made her way to her locker which was across the hall from Cory's and Shawn's. On her way to her she saw Cory, she plucked his ear as she made her way to her locker saying, "Sup brownie head."

Cory turned to his girlfriends best friend/ cousin, "Hey, what is it with you calling me that?"

Pru just laughed and shoved some books into her locker. Cory shook his head at the girl before turning back to his locker as Shawn limped over.

"What happened to you?" Cory asked.

Shawn leans up against the set of lockers, " It's the weirdest thing. Last night, I'm sitting at Chubbie's, right? I'm looking deep into Paula Balboa's chestnut eyes. I lean forward, about to make my move, when some yahoo hits me in the butt with a dart."

Pru snorts from up against her locker, she now has a grape lollipop in her mouth as she watches the two.

Shawn frowns and turns his attention to the attractive girl, "You think thats funny?"

Pru pulled the candy out of her mouth and smiled at Shawn, "Yup. What are you gonna do about it?"

Shawn was now standing in front of her, he shrugs his shoulders as he replied honestly, "Make out with me?"

Pru smirks and looks at Shawn right in his dangerous sea blueish green eyes, she leans close and stares at his lips before flicking her eyes back up to meet his.

"Never in your wildest dreams, Hunter." She returning to leaning up against her locker.

Shawn breathed before looking back at her bright green with a hint of yellow and blue in them, "Oh trust me they're pretty wild."

Pru rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of her locker, she patted his shoulder before starting to leave the hallway.

"Hey Pru! Did Topanga say anything to you about last night?" Cory asked.

Pru sighed before turning around to face Cory and Shawn again, "No...why?" She lied.

Cory cleared his throat and looked at Shawn's waiting face before looking back at Pru, "I might have gotten a little emotional with her last night."

Pru played along and frowned, "Good emotional or bad emotional?"

"There's a difference?" Shawn asked confused.

Bashfully Cory admitted to the two, "It was hard not to. I mean, she looked so beautiful."

Pru smiled at Cory, it was really sweet whenever he talked to Topanga. When he talked about her he had stars in his eyes and his eyes began to look glossy, Pru couldn't imagine what he insides were doing when he talks about 'ol Pangz.

"You didn't tell her that, did you?" Shawn asked.

Pru glared at him.

Cory starts to stutter as he tries to get his sentences out, " N-no! Say she's beautiful? Yeah, like I'd say that, Shawn." He paces to the other side of Shawn, "I said 'I love you.'"

Shawn gasps as if he couldn't breathe and Pru rolls her eyes at him.

"What? What, what, what?" Cory asks panicked.

Shawn looks frustrated with Cory and says, "You idiot! Once word gets around what you told Topanga, every girl's gonna wanna hear it."

Pru clears her throat, "What does that even mean Shawn? Not every girl is the same you idiot."

Cory has worry written all over his face as Pru and Shawn have a stare off, "What? 'I love you?'"

Shawn spins around and shushs Cory, "SHH! You're like a stinking canary!"

Cory gives Shawn a look of disbelief, "Come on, Shawn, I mean, I don't believe telling Topanga I love her is gonna affect anybody but me and her."

Pru nods her head, "It really shouldn't. The only thing that should matter is _you and Topanga._ Who cares about everyone elses simple minded opinions?" She states sending a look at Shawn who just scrunches his nose up in reply.

Eric, Cory's older brother and his current girlfriend Christi pass by.

Shawn calls out to him, "Hey, Eric. Eric, guess what? Cory told Topanga he loved her."

Christi awws at Cory which Pru starts to gag earning a elbow in the ribs from Cory.

"Oh!" Christi says staring at Cory.

Eric panics and exclaims, "Grandma Topanga, what's not to love!?" He grins.

Christi looks at Eric, "You have such an adorable little brother."

Eric chuckles and moves over to Cory, "I sure do, don't I?" He grabs the back of Cory's neck, looking friendly, but actually hurting Cory.

"Oh!" Cory winces in pain.

Eric smiles at his current girlfriend, "Uh, Christi, I'll catch up with you, okay?"

Christi nods, "Okay." And walks away from the group.

Eric chuckles watching her figure retreat from the group and releases Cory from his harsh grip.

"What could you possibly be thinking? Christi's gonna expect me to tell her that I love her."

Pru shakes her head at the foolish boys in front of her...what is the big deal? She knows 'I love you' is a big deal but why is it everyone's business? It shouldn't even be her business but Topanga told her because she needed advice but it's not like Pru would discuss it with anyone other than Topanga herself.

Eric mumbles to himself, "Oh, man! I gotta do something now."

Eric paces behind Shawn, "Think! You gotta think, Eric!" He pauses, "Ow!" He rubs his head.

Shawn nods knowing exactly what is wrong with Eric, "Thinking cramp?"

Eric nods stiffly, "Yeah..."

"I get those too."

That wasn't a shock to Pru.

Eric stretches his face, shaking off the cramp, "Alright uh," He clears his throat walks past Shawn, Cory, and Pru practicing.

"Christi, I love you. Christi, I love you. Christi, I…" He turns to the three, "I don't even know her last name! Great. I gotta think. Ow!" He rubs his head and walks away from them.

Pru shakes her head and looks at the two boys, "Okay! I'm leaving just like I should have before I started conversating with you two, now I'm gonna go to homeroom and dream about River Phoenix and his babies. Bye, have a nice life."

She left the two boys and placed her headset on and listened to Nirvana hoping that this monday would hurry up.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the first part...I've been working on this for hours and I'm getting tired now so this is it. Hope you kinda enjoyed it, you'll learn about Prudence as the story progresses. Again if anyone knows where I can get the scripts then please message me because I don't really want this story all over the place with the lack of scripts out there. Thanks! xx **

**Also check out my profile underneath the 'Moondust' section for extra information on the story + links! :)**


	2. Echo

**A/N: Received reviews that I thought over. I would like to thank my guests & Childhood Enigma for always reviewing my stories! I like all of your ideas and I think I'm going to go with just that! It makes since and you guys want to see what Pru is all about so I guess I can move away from the scripts of Boy Meets World and just come up with some of my own ideas which I have in mind! The funny thing is I'm watching boy meets world on tv right now :p So this chapter moves on from Monday to the middle of the week!**

* * *

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now._

_I'm out on the edge & I'm screaming my name,_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs._

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough._

_Cause my echo, echo._

_Is the only voice coming back._

_Shadow, Shadow...Is the only friend that I have._

_- Jason Walker, "__**Echo**__"_

* * *

"HUMP DAY, HUMP DAY, HUMP DAY!" Pru shouted down the hallway as she followed Topanga to her locker.

It was a Wednesday and Pru seemed to be in a good mood which everyone in the Lawrence household took notice of. Pru said she was only in a good mood because it was Wednesday, Wednesday was her favorite day of the week but she could never explain why.

Topanga sighed with a smile playing on her lips, "Pru...you know I love you but you sound like Pop Pop Johnny when he needs help getting up."

Pru laughed at that, She hasn't seen her grandfather in years. The few times she's visited him he didn't seem as strict as her mother told her he was when she was growing up. He was fairly nice to Pru and Topanga when they would have family gatherings in Utah, he cracked jokes and made riddles that were impossible to figure out.

Pru leaned against the set of lockers beside Topanga's, "Pangz? Do you ever wonder would it would be like if our mothers married men Pop Pop and Grams wanted them to marry in the Mormon village or whatever it was they called it?"

Topanga had looks of wonder on her face as she pushed some textbooks into her locker and pulled out a notebook instead.

"Our grandparents were devoutly religious once upon of time, PJ. If our mothers listened to them we probably wouldn't be where we are to this very day. In a way I'm happy that our mothers didn't listen to our grandparents..._I _however would never be able to disobey my parents like that." Topanga said with her hands on her chest as she looked at Pru.

Pru rolled her eyes at her older cousin by three months, "Of course you couldn't because you're the biggest saint out there!"

Topanga frowned as she closed her locker, "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Pru cocked her head to the side, "This isn't to offend you, this is just me being honest. Pangz...since we were kids you were always the one our great aunts and uncles admired. They'd gush all over you during family gatherings, they even talk about what colleges you should look into...I mean you're just fifteen!"

Topanga was offended, Pru always seemed to make it her fault that she was very intelligent. Family members admired her because she put time into everything she did. Maybe she was a saint but that doesn't mean she should be ashamed of all the hard work she put into her studies and offering to charities.

"Well it's always good to see family members. Maybe I am a saint, maybe I'm not but at least they give me credit instead of knocking me down!" There was anger in her eyes and Pru returned it.

"You think I had a choice to come and see you or anyone else? My father had my mother and I on lockdown sometimes, we moved all over the the place because of his "job". Whenever we did come for family gatherings it was always just my mom and I, we stayed for a night and left the next day because my father was cautious with having his enemies following after us. I didn't have a life until I came here! Remember when we went to our Great Aunt Catherine's house this summer? She didn't even embrace me in a hug...I don't think you noticed. All she did was knock me down saying how my father was a no good and that I'm most likely going to grow up to be trash just like him. So excuse me for being a little jealous with our family always praising you and kicking me to the side!"

Pru felt her eyes getting glossy and Topanga's anger turned into sympathy. She didn't notice because she was too busy being praised over, she didn't know why Pru was so quiet on the way home that night. She didn't notice and felt horrible for just jumping on Pru just because she thought she was jealous and that was it. Pru wasn't just jealous...she wanted someone to love her for once instead of feeling ignored. Topanga took a step towards Pru and watched her take a step back, "PJ..."

Pru knew tears would start falling now and she couldn't let her newfound audience see her cry. She picked her bag off the floor and didn't even look at Topanga, "I've got to go."

"Pru! Pru, I'm sorry!" Topanga yelled after her but Pru just kept walking with her head down.

Pru speed walked through the hallways trying to find a way out of the school. She was still lost even after three weeks, she was panting trying to find her breath. She felt herself start to sweat and the room was starting to spin, she needed to get out of here fast before her episode took over again. Pru felt her chest start to swell, she used her hand to rub her chest trying to get this pain to go away. This isn't the first time Pru had a panic attack, through her spinning vision she noticed a door between two sets of lockers. She set herself into a jog and pushed the door open but failed to notice that it was a fire exit.

'This day really couldn't get any worse,' Pru thought through her attack as she jogged away from door and from the school.

The flashing bell went off, faintly Pru could hear someone over the intercom telling the students to report to the front or the back of the school depending where their classes were located. Pru takes off into a sprint towards the woods that was not far away from the school at all, no one seems to notice but Shawn. He was with the principal and they were the first to leave the school after the bell went off, he was late to Feeny's class as it is since he got caught making out with Ginger Darten. The Principal stood at the front of the school and motioned for the kids to move away from the school, Shawn knew that if he blended in with the kids he could get away from the principal easily. Kids pushed their way by the principal and Shawn slowly moved himself backwards as the principal had his back to him.

Biting his lips and he turned his back to the principal and ran towards the side of the building. He just saw Pru's black and white striped shirt disappear between the trees. Shawn wondered why she was skipping school, he knew she hated school just as much as he did but she would never skip class...especially Feeny's. Shawn ran down the path into the woods and slowed into a jog wondering where she went off to, he walked down the path a little more and noticed some beat up white converse sticking out of the side. Shawn slowly walked over to her feet and pushed some branches back to see her laying on her back, tears shining down her creamy cheeks like diamonds and a cigarette in between her pink plump lips.

"What are you doing?!" Shawn asked with his eyes wide.

Pru sat up quickly, pulled the stick from her lips and held it behind her back.

"Nothing."

Shawn frowned at her, "What's that sizzling from your back then?"

Pru sighed and put the cigarette out, "I had a attack after having a argument with Pangz. It usually stops the pain in my chest...I never smoke the whole thing, I actually hate it but it's just a bad habit."

Shawn held his hands out asking if her if he could sit, she shuffled over to give him some space. Shawn plopped down next to her and balled his knees up to his chest; rested his elbows on his knees. He stared out at the trees in front of him before looking over at Pru who had her eyes closed and face pulled up at the direction of the sun. She looked gorgeous, creamy peach tan skin with a hint of freckles dashed against her nose and her cheeks. Her lips were small but very plump, Shawn stared at her for a minute liking that he saw a bit of a smile dancing on her lips.

Pru opened her eyes, her eyes the color of teal. She looked over at Shawn who didn't hide the fact that he was staring at her, "What are you looking at goof ball?"

Shawn blew out some air from his lips and looked down at his hands, "I don't know, something beautiful."

Pru didn't like the feeling that was starting to creep from the bottom of her stomach. She knew Shawn since they were kids and since then he was always a ladies man. She rolled her eyes at him and softly pushed his shoulder, "Ew, shut up."

Shawn let out a soft laugh and bit his bottom lip before looking back at her, "I'm serious...you don't really know how pretty you are. I mean you are related to Topanga Lawrence."

Pru scowled and shoved her brown bag onto the floor and stood up walking into the pathway, "Oh yes Topanga _saint_ Lawrence. If you think she's so good looking then you should be at the school with her right now instead of here with me!"

Shawn frowned, he didn't understand where this was coming from. Pru and Topanga were inseparable, they were always around each other...they were each others siblings that they never had. (**A/N: Did you know that Topanga had a older sister named 'Nebby' but she only appeared in one episode in season 1?) **

"Where is this coming from?" Shawn decided to ask.

Pru ran her fingers over her ponytail, "Don't get me wrong, I love Pangerz with everything in me but I'm so sick of being compared to her. I am my own **freaking** person...I don't need to be just like her. I'm not living to anyones expectations because I'm just a sinner."

Shawn licked his lips and nodded his head, "Okay...go on."

Pru looked up at the sky and looked back down talking with her hands, "You know what it feels like to be controlled to the point where you don't even know who you are? As a kid I was so free-spirited and Topanga was such a sweetie since she came out of the womb for crying out loud! She was pretty with her luscious long dirty blonde hair, she's so smart...she was everything I wasn't. I lived in her shadow for so long then I was ripped away from her because my dad got this new crap job...things went downhill from there. Not only did I lose myself I was forced into believing lies for so long," She started to feel her eyes burn once again, "You know what forget I said anything."

"You always lock stuff in...you know I heard that isn't good thing to do." Shawn said honestly.

Pru glared at him, "Well what do you know, Hunter?" She snapped.

Shawn sighed while standing and walked over to Pru, "I know that I knew you since we were kids. As a kid you were always somewhat quiet but you were always smiling and laughing. I get that your dad sorta screwed you up a little bit but that's what makes you, you. You don't have to live up to Topangas expectations like you said...you're Jewlz. If people don't like you for being you then that's _their_ problem not yours...stop trying to live for other people and live for yourself. I like you because you're not afraid of saying what you feel but you always hide yourself away...sorta like the moon if you think about it."

Pru roughly wiped the tears away from falling and gave off a soft laugh, "You used to call me moon because it made me seem cool."

Shawn laughed, "Yeah, yeah I remember that! I started calling you that because you were always out at night. You came across town just to drag me out of my bed so we could go gaze at the stars and the moon...just so we could forget about our homes lives for a little while," He said that last part quietly.

Pru took a deep breath and took a step towards Shawn and grabbed his hand, she didn't feel danger with her hands in his...she actually felt safe. She squeezed onto his hand and waited for his blueish green eyes to meet hers, "Honestly...I missed you a lot, Hunter."

There was something behind Pru and Shawn's relationship that nobody would be able to understand except them. They grew up with each other until the age of nine, Shawn always had ladies chasing after him and he fell into it since Pru didn't give him a chance. She feared that if they ended up together and broke up she wouldn't have a friend anymore. She needed Shawn...when she couldn't talk to Pangz, which she started to find was a lot at that time she could talk to Shawn.

Shawn gave her a crescent necklace the night she was leaving Philadelphia, "One day we'll end up together and when we do...we'll shine as bright as a full moon."

Pru always remembered that...how could she forget? She still had the crescent...she never got rid of it. Why would she?

Shawn smiled, "I missed you too."

They smiled at each other as they held on to each other's hands standing in the middle of the woods. Wind started to pick up blowing Shawn's stylish dark brown hair back, Pru ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as he closed his eyes before opening them once again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Shawn asked.

Pru crinkled her nose, "You just did."

Shawn scoffed, "Seriously?"

Pru stuck her tongue out before nodding for him to continue.

"Why do you always hesitate or flinch when people touch you?"

Pru wanted to drop his hand right there but he gripped onto hers and tried to catch her eyes. He didn't want her to push herself away like she's learned to do all these years...she was just starting to open herself up to him.

Pru's teal eyes looked anywhere else but at Shawn, "My dad's brother hurt me repeatedly when I thought I could trust him."

Shawn didn't push it, he didn't need to. He felt anger pulsing through his veins but if he wanted to know more she would tell him in time. She ran her fingers over his tighten hold sensing his anger, "Don't worry...he's in the same place as my father. I hope he's rotting, I really hope he is. Pangz, Uncle Jed, Auntie Rhiannon and now you are the only people that know."

Shawn nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay. So when did you start smoking?"

Pru felt like she was getting scolded as Shawn crossed his arms and looked at her.

"It was at a party...my dad's boss was always having parties. There were so many kids my age and they were all cool. They invited me to hang out with them having respect for my dad since my dad was such a well known guy. So we went into the bathrooms, the boss's daughter and son...(twins) Haley and Hayden were rebels and I admired that. I wanted to be just like that so I started acting just like them. That night I watched them smoke and blow it out the window. I decided since I was "in" with them that I should do it too. I never liked it but I knew it just calmed me down and that's the only time I smoke."

Shawn understood...he knew how that felt. Kids around the trailer park were just like that.

"Well I want you to stop...I don't want something happening to you...or whatever." Shawn shrugged it off like he didn't care.

Pru smirked, "Shawn don't get too attached to me now...things could get ugly."

She made her way to grab her bag as Shawn thought about what she just said. What did she mean about that? He was thinking too hard and feeling a headache come on, he decided to ignore it. He turned to Pru who was redoing her ponytail, she even looked cute doing that Shawn thought. She curled her side bangs behind her ears and looked at Shawn waiting for him to say something, she knew it was coming.

"I think that's enough talking for one day, should we get back to school...I'm secretly hoping you say no." Shawn coughed the last part out.

Pru laughed, "Now who would _ever_ pick that option? By the time I get home I know I'm going to get in trouble."

She locked her arms with Shawn's as he stared at her in confusion, "Why?"

Pru smiled, "I set the fire alarm off by accident. I went through the wrong door while I was having the attack, I know they probably caught it on camera so what's the point? Let's just get some lunch and head to the lake or something?"

Shawn smiled back at her, "Sounds like a plan."

And the two pre-teens left the woods together forgetting all about their troubles for now, just like when they were kids.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I definitely need to go back and edit the first chapter. I hope you all like the interaction between Pru and Shawn...can you see how different they act with each other oppose to how they normally act? I can smell love in the air! :)**


	3. Ready for the weekend

**A/N: I decided to update this story first because this story has the most reviews! Also I have time on my hands for now since it is spring break for me! Hope all is well and I hope you all enjoy this little chapter :) This chapter is rated T for the use of alcohol this chapter also contains the bad side of Pru.**

* * *

_I'm out again, I'm ridin' my wave._

_Crashin' like we got just one day_

_The harder you go the better you feel,_

_C'mon and grab somebody_

_Get ready for the weekend!_

_-Icona Pop, "__**Ready For the Weekend**__."_

* * *

"We've given you twenty four hours to come forth Miss. Jewel, but instead we looked through the security's tape to find out that it was _**you**_ who set off the fire alarm." The Principal concluded as he swirled around in his chair.

Jed and Rhiannon were the least bit happy to get called out of work to come down to Topanga and Pru's school. They hoped that neither of the two girls were hurt and rushed to the school meeting up at the parking lot in two different cars. They entered the main office seeing their niece sitting in a chair with her head resting on the wall as she dozed off. The first thing they asked the pre-teen was: "Pru, what did you do?"

_Now, let's take this back some it was a day after Pru decided to skip school with Shawn. Pru woke up in a pretty good mood just like the day before, she was glad she caught up with Shawn and enjoyed their little outing. After eating chicken fingers and sharing a milkshake the two left Chubbie's spending the remainder of their day at the lake. The two sat on the hill that slopped downwards towards the lake. At first the two sat in silence staring at the pink sky with their bellies full. Long after Pru found herself laying back on the grass as she watched the sky turn dark, Shawn would sometimes study her or turn his attention back to the lake deep in thought. The two had no problem sitting next to each other and not saying a single word…sometimes that said more than they ever could. Shawn found himself stripping his open button up shirt and jeans to the side running off to the lake. Pru laughed at the boy as he dove into the water and came back up smoothing his wet hair back. _

"_Come on, the water is pretty warm!" Shawn called to her._

_Pru groaned, "But I'm sleepy!"_

_Shawn shrugged his shoulders before pointing at her, "Well get un-sleepy because if you don't get in this water with me in sixty seconds…I __**will**__ drag you in myself."_

_Pru stuck her tongue out at the young boy blowing a raspberry into the warm air, "Gee Hunter, I didn't know you could count that high."_

_Shawn gave her a playful glare, "Okay now that was rude. I'm definitely coming to get you now," He started trudging his way through the water towards Pru, who groaned holding onto her belly as she slowly got up from her spot on the grass started backing away from her long distance friend. He grinned at her a smirk she's seen one too many times before, finally pulled himself out of the lake as he ran towards her. Pru screamed turning her back to him as she jogged away from him. Pru was not a runner, not because she couldn't challenge herself to be it was because she was as lazy as can be and choose not to run…even as a child she found some way out of running. Whether it was forcing Cory or Shawn to run with her on their backs or having Topanga drag her by her underarms._

_Shawn gained up on wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. This was the first time in a long time she actually felt free, she leaned her head back into his chest while closing her eyes. The wind blew the loose strands that fell out of her bun whipping Shawn in the eye. He lost his balance tumbling onto his back with Pru laying on top of him. He's been in this position plenty of times before, but not with girls who mattered._

_When Pru opened her eyes they were bright swirling around with teal and greenish yellow. She grinned as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, her cheeks reminding him of a little baby with laughter written on their chubby cheeks. Shawn slowly raised his hand up to brush away the stray away hairs behind her ears and tugged her forehead to rest on his._

Pru decided to ride the bus with everyone else the next morning since she was still a bit upset with her Topanga. At dinner yesterday night Topanga mentioned that there was a fire alarm that went off at school today since the Lawrence's were always making conversation about each other's days. Pru remained quiet during the dinner which was not a new thing since she was always observing everything and everyone. Pru could feel Topanga's eyes trying to gain her attention which Pru did give, her glare was ice cold and Topanga was known for taking challenges and would not back down. The two always had stare offs when they were younger. Most of the time Pru would win, before Topanga could address the issue at school Pru asked if she could be excused since she already cleared her plate. That was one of the rules in the Lawrence's home: Plate must be cleared before asking to be excused unless you have an upset stomach. Pru cleaned off her plate, washing her dish but not without hearing Topanga tell her parents of what was said between the two earlier that day.

Pru rolled her eyes and sneakily made her way up the stairway that was off to the side in the kitchen. That night she slept like a baby and her Thursday was ruined. First period was history with Mr. Feeny which all the pre-teens had, the class only started ten minutes in until the principal decided to call Pru down to the office. The level of maturity was low as most of the kids "OO-ed" at Pru including Shawn and Cory.

Jed looked over at his niece who had no reaction on his face as she sat in between her two godparents. "I'd like to see this tape."

Rhiannon nodded agreeing with her husband. Pru rolled her eyes as the Principal grabbed his remote turning on the VCR, "Certainly."

The four watched a few seconds before as students pass through the halls of John Adams High. Suddenly Pru noticed herself coming onto the scene, from the outside looking in she looked horrible.

"That's Prudence." The Principal clarified.

'No shit Sherlock', Pru thought.

You could see sweat shinning on her face as she held onto her chest breathing rapidly. Her eyes clinched shut as she paused against the lockers hoping they would hold herself up. Suddenly she twisted her body around and led herself over to the door and pushed herself through. The principal paused the tape, folded his hands on his desk and looked at Pru.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Miss. Jewel?"

Pru raised her eyebrows and broke her glance from her lap to look up at her principal, "I think _**this**_ is a joke."

Rhiannon shook her head at her niece, "This is no laughing matter, Pru! This is a serious act, the police and fire department were involved when they could have been helping people who were in need!"

Pru glared at her aunt, "Seriously?! Did _**I not**_ look like I needed help right there? Why don't you replay the tape because it's obvious you guys have idea what was going on!"

Uncle Jed shook his head, "Lower your voice please. The way you've been acting lately is unbelievable…did you act out because of what happened with Topanga?"

Pru turned her glare to her uncle, "The way _**I've **_been acting lately? I was acting fine until he decided to call me down," She turned her attention to her principal, "If you must know, yes I was acting like that because of Topanga…it's called an anxiety attack okay? Check my records you can see that I have those and night terrors."

The principal looked at Pru's guardians and they both nodded knowing that they put that in Pru's records. Teachers needed to know these things and doctors diagnosed her with both at a young age. It was silent for a moment until Pru decided to cut it, "So are we done now? Can I go back to class?"

"It's shocking that you actually want to go to class this time. Since you and Shawn Hunter took it upon yourself to skip the rest of the day, oh yes I know about that also." The Principal said with a smirk.

What was this guy's problem? The very first day Pru enrolled into her sophomore year at high school this guy has been a major meathead. Mr. Feeny was starting to sound better than ever, maybe he should be principal instead of this guy.

Pru's Aunt and Uncle were now furious, they knew that Pru could not control her anxiety attacks. Over the summer when Pru was on her way to Philadelphia she had an attack because she could not find the Lawrence's at the train station, she also had them a couple of more times during the summer. Her godparents took action taking her to a doctor to see if medication or some type of therapy could be an option. Her doctor concluded that medication is not always the best route to cure anixtey and once you're off the medication it could cause the anixtey to come back even stronger. So medication was out and therapy was in.

Pru blocked out what her new guardians were saying since now she was angry. She kept quiet about her anger knowing that she did not want to hear any more of what the three adults in the room had to say. Adults honestly think they know everything and that's what annoyed the teen. Sooner than later the three left the office with the principal telling the young girl that she would finish up the rest of the week with after school detention and that she better be thankful that he didn't force her here through her weekend. The only reason he didn't give that to her is because he was going fishing.

"What are we going to do with you?" Uncle Jed asked with his arms folded.

Rhiannon looked over at her niece, "I thought you said you were going to try to stay out of trouble. I'm very disappointed in you, Pru."

That's one thing any kid hated to hear, was that someone was disappointed in you. It made you feel like crap but why should Pru feel like this? They weren't her parents. They never would be.

Pru crossed her arms while her eyebrows scrunched up, "Whatever. You guys don't understand what anixtey feels like so you punish me for it. I thought you guys would at least be on my side but my health doesn't mean anything to you."

Uncle Jed frowned at the young girl as Rhiannon gasped.

"We care about your well-being kid, of course we do! You're practically our child. The way you went about it was wrong, that's why we're disappointed. You have to learn how to take responsibility."

Pru laughed bitterly, "Like Topanga right? 'Cause she would of ran all the way to the nurse with nausea, muscles twitching and all! You guys crack me up, really."

The two didn't know how to handle this, they never had to deal with a child that talked back to them. Everything was new they were raising a new child and they didn't have a single clue how to handle this one.

Rihannon reached over to smooth Pru's hair back but she stepped away from her touch, which sent a wave of hurt through the young mother's chest. Maybe she didn't understand Pru enough but she could see her sister staring right back at her.

"Why do you always feel that people are judging you or comparing you to someone else?" She asked quietly.

Pru looked up at her aunt with a tired smile, "Because that's how I've been treated my whole life." She said brokenly.

The two parents were at lost for words and did not know what to say. Pru stared back at them and wanted nothing more than to get away from them right now. She uncrossed her arms and waved them, "So go on give me my punishment since I'm such a problematic child."

Jed and Rhiannon sighed wondering what would be a good punishment. Jed started first, "Well no TV for a week starting today."

"Tv is for the weak minded," Pru replied in her monotone voice.

Rhiannon cleared her throat ignoring the offended look on her husband's face, "Fine! You'll be given chores around the house for a week without pay…you'll be in the house right after school when you don't have detention, and…no piano!"

Pru felt her heart drop, she could not go a week without her piano or music. She wondered if they would take her record player and her Mo-ped also but decided to bite her tongue and not be sassy towards the two. Pru suddenly remembered that she had an old keyboard stored in a floorboard in her attic bedroom, it would need a lot of tuning but it'll have to do.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Pru asked, "Are we done?"

The adults nodded and responded, "We're only doing this because we love you." They both kissed her cheek ignoring the visible flinch from being touched and left the young teen to venture off to her next class.

The bell rung signaling it was second period, Pru left the office not bothering to return to Mr. Feeny's class since she already missed half of the lecture. She shoved her way through the swarm of students rushing to Cory's locker where Shawn, and Topanga were.

Cory smiled at her, "Ah there she is! What could the principal possibly want with you…I suppose you haven't caused much trouble- besides give me looks like that," Cory finished turning away from Pru's death glare.

Topanga patted Cory's shoulder and looked at her cousin, "I…have the notes from Mr. Feeny's class if you want to copy later?" She tried wondering if she'll even get a glance from Pru this time.

"Of course you did," Shawn replied.

Pru chewed on her lip so her hard that she was making her lips bleed, her breathing was harsh and her nails left crescents in the middle of her palms. She simply nodded at Topanga, anyone could see hope flash through her eyes. Shawn was now studied her, he knew anger from a mile away. Shawn looked away from his friends, "Cory? Topanga? I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss. I'll walk Pru to class."

Cory and Topanga stared at Shawn with wide eyes but shrugged, leaving the other two behind. Shawn grabbed onto Pru's forearms, she closed her eyes taking a few breaths telling herself that Shawn would not hurt her like her father's brother did. He ducked his head trying to get her to look at him, "What is it? Are you having a panic attack again?"

Pru felt like her heart was going to bounce out of her chest. Shawn looked around to see if anyone was watching before he gently tugged her down the hallway towards the teacher's bathroom. He pulled Pru in and checked the stalls to see if there were any teachers and was relieved when he saw none. He locked the door and turned towards Pru seeing her hold onto the sink as she panted.

"Pru tell me what me what to do and I'll do it!" Shawn pleaded as she backed herself into the nearest wall.

Pru removed her teeth from her punctured lips, "Hit me."

Shawn's eyes were as wide as Aunt Rhiannon's plates from Italy, "I'm sorry what?"

If Pru didn't feel like vomiting right now she would roll her eyes. "I said hit me you pansy!"

Shawn breathed in response before saying, "I am no pansy, alright? But I refuse to ever put my hands on a girl."

Pru groaned as she felt an electric pain shoot up her back, she was now sweaty and felt faint as she started pulling off her plum colored hoodie to reveal a sleeveless shirt underneath. She was now sliding against the wall trying to breathe, Shawn was now running through all the things he could do to stop this. He rushed over to her and grasped onto her head, he watched her eyes meet his before molding their lips together.

Pru immediately placed her hands on his chest to push him away but once she started to feel release from the attack, she balled up his shirt pulling him as close to her body as she could. Shawn's lips tasted like mint and m&m's and Pru's lips tasted like apple pie and oranges. There lips were moving against each other's at a fast pace that Pru could practically feel their lips start to swell from the intense pressure between the two. Pru's eyes went wide as she released that she was kissing her friend back, the one thing she told herself to do was fall in love with Shawn Hunter. She shoved him backwards hard that he fell backwards on his backside. He stared at her in shock as she leaned her head against the wall and let darkness consume her.

* * *

Groggily Pru woke up with her hands pressed together underneath her cheek. A blanket was wrapped against her as she slept peacefully with no hint of a night terror. Shawn stayed right by her side exploring the Nurse's huge office until he just sat down to count the freckles on Pru's nose and cheeks once more. Pru woke to see Shawn staring at her, she jumped backwards with a slight scream with her fists ready to hit him.

"Whoa there!" Shawn laughed as he lowered his feet from the seat.

Pru sat up straight, "What were you doing just watching me?"

Shawn coughed and scratched the back of his neck, "N-Nothing. I uh um, the nurse told me to give you some water." He changed the subject handing over a ice cold bottle of water.

Pru gladly took it, cracked open the bottle and before she took a sip she said, "You're a creep Shawn!"

He laughed as she sipped from the bottle and placed it on the side table beside her. "That's funny because you acted just like a girl when we kissed."

Pru wrapped herself in the blanket since the nurse kept it pretty cool, "What?" She asked as she started playing with her hair.

Shawn smirked, "You heard me. When we kissed you fainted like a little girl. I've never had that effect on any girl before."

Pru's tan cheeks started to tint with a hint of blush, "Oh, please! Someone stop your ego, Hunter. I fainted because I was dying for you get off of me!"

Shawn shook his head, "I don't believe you."

Pru pulled her jet black hair into a bun, "Well I don't care what you believe in." She said scrunching her face up at the young boy.

Amused Shawn decided to let it go, he asked her what happened at the principal's office which she proceeded to tell him everything. Shawn never commented but did make occasional face expressions.

Shawn blew out of a breath, "That blows."

"I know! They're being ridiculous!" Pru yelled crossing her arms underneath the blanket.

Shawn believed she looked adorable with her eyes in slits, lips poking out, and nose scrunched up. Shawn leaned back in his chair wishing he could take a photo in this moment in time.

"At least you won't be in detention by yourself. I had lunch detention today and now I have after school detention with you tomorrow."

"Oh boy," Pru mumbled playfully.

Shawn reached over to pluck her arm, "Hey!"

Pru was silent before her eyes went wide to look at Shawn, "Holy heck! I slept through lunch?!"

Shawn snickered before handing over a bag, "Holy heck? Topanga opened your locker and gave this to me to give to you."

Pru practically tackled Shawn for the bag which he did not mind…at all. Pru sat happily on the bed bouncing as she ate her lunch in peace. After swallowing a grape she asked, "Hey Shawn?"

Shawn didn't look up from the car magazine in his hand, "…Yeah?"

"Want to go to a party with me?"

Shawn rose an eyebrow, "What kind of party?"

"A college party." She stated.

Shawn looked up from the magazine almost dropping it, "Are you out of your mind?"

Pru smiled lazily, "A little bit."

Shawn closed the magazine and leaned on his knees, "Why do you want to go to a college party? Why not just go to a senior house party?"

Pru listened as she sipped on her water bottle, "I will go to one of those _**eventually, **_but none of the seniors are throwing a party this weekend and they were talking about it earlier this morning."

Shawn frowned, "Where was I when this was going on?"

"Oh, you were asleep on Cory's shoulder," Pru stated simply.

Shawn was quiet as he thought it over. He's never thought about going to a college party because they party hard. He could easily say no but where was the fun in that?

Pru was now sitting across from him, pout on her lips hands clasped and puppy dog eyes. Shawn slowly nodded but held up his hands to stop her from squealing, "I'll go…but only if you say it's a date."

Pru scowled, "Ew…I don't do dates, Hunter."

"Say yes or I'm not going!" Shawn said as he looked up at her.

Pru chewed on her lips before flopping herself back on the bed yelling, "UGH!"

Shawn laughed, "It's a date then."

Pru rolled her eyes but quickly smiled at all the trouble that was awaiting her. All she wanted to do was have fun and that's was exactly what she intended on doing. Uncle Jed and Uncle Rhiannon were her guardians not her parents so they could buzz off.

**Godparents**

_0_

**Pru **

_100_

Pru was _**so**_ ready for the weekend.

* * *

**A/N: WHALA! This is the end of chapter three, finally. I got a late start on updating today otherwise 'Soul Meets Body' would have been updated today but now I'm tired and just want to watch season six of supernatural. There are mistakes in this chapter, I will edit later but for now tell me whatcha thinkin'? Tell me a lie ;] but no seriously don't do that. Good night! xXx**


End file.
